Six jours par semaine
by Desertio
Summary: Hermione hait Pansy, et Pansy hait Hermione. D'une haine sans limite, qui leur fait désirer la mort de l'autre plus que tout au monde.  Mais cela n'est vrai que six jours par semaine.   !inspiré par "Friday I'm in love" de Venus30!


**Dsiclaimer:** ... j'ai vraiment besoin de massacrer tous mes efforts pour me convaincre que je suis Rowling à chaque fois que j'écris ici? Siouplait, ayez pitié!

**NB:** Donc...Voilà ce texte très joyeux et plein de vie qui va illuminer votre journée! AHEUM, AHEUM... Non, sérieusement, c'est le plus "triste" des OS que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, et j'ai prévu d'écrire une suite en OS qui sera bien pire**. **Si vous êtes en période d'entrée dans l'hiver noir et glacial, que vous badez un peu, que vous avez appris à faire des nœuds coulants récemment etc.. C'est fait pour vous! Et si l'hiver est votre saison favorite, allez juste en asile parce que QUI peut aimez avoir le nez congelé à chaque ouverture de porte/fenêtre/porte-fenêtre(je vais me coucher après ce jeu de mot ri-di-cule)/velux et autre ouverture vers l'extérieur? Bon, j'avoue que c'est aussi la saison du feu dans la cheminée, la magie de Noël, puis la St Valentin, ce genre de trucs niais qui font que si vous n'avez pas de cheminée, que personne ne vous offre de cadeaux et que vous êtes célibataire (et libre comme l'air), ben l'hiver c'est de la DAUBE.

Vivement l'été, les filles en bikinis et les mecs torses nus. Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

**(Bref, reconditionnez vous parce que la chose qui suit n'est pas drôle! **Donc on ferme les yeux et on replonge dans sa déprime inter-hivernale, ou quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez à cette péta... hum**)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six jours par semaine<strong>

**Lundi, Hermione**

Hermione hait Pansy. Hermione hait Pansy. Hermione hait Pansy. Hermione hait Pansy.  
>Je la hais. La haine partout, tout le temps, gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Impossible à oublier.<p>

Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Je sais par contre que jamais ça ne finira. Jamais jamais jamais jamais... La haine que j'éprouve simplement en prononçant son nom ne peut pas tarir. C'est un flot ininterrompu d'insultes, de coups bas.  
>Harry et Ron pourront témoigner. Je suis le genre de fille raisonnée, qui n'explose pas à la moindre contrariété. Quand on s'emporte contre quelqu'un, qu'on est persuadé qu'il est la pire ordure de la terre, c'est moi qui calme jeu. J'arrive et je dis "si cette personne est méchante, c'est qu'elle souffre". Voyez, je suis de ce genre là.<br>Mais pas avec elle. Non, non, avec elle j'oublie mes principes. J'en arriverais à m'oublier moi-même, si cela pouvait la heurter d'une quelconque façon. Et parfois, quand je suis vraiment sincère, il me semble que je serais capable de laisser tomber Harry et Ron pour la voir se tordre de douleur à mes pieds.  
>Et ça me fait peur. En fait, mon envie viscérale de la voir se débattre en étouffant sous mes doigts me terrorise. Je désire la mort d'un être humain, et j'ai beau me forcer, aucun remord ne m'assaille.<br>Je ne suis pas habituée aux émotions de cette puissance. L'amour que j'éprouve pour Ron n'est pas moitié moins important, et pourtant c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je le sais.

Il y a cependant un jour par semaine ou je fais abstraction de ça.

.

**Mardi, Pansy**

Pansy hait Hermione. Pansy hait Hermione. Pansy hait Hermione. Pansy hait Hermione.  
>Je la hais. La haine partout, tout le temps. Gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Impossible à oublier.<p>

Dès le premier jour, j'ai vu Draco et Potter se détester. Dès l'instant où leur regards se sont croisés, j'ai su que ces deux là ne se supporteraient pas. C'est ce qui les sépare fondamentalement de moi et Granger: ils se détestent alors que nous nous haïssons.  
>Je crois que la principale différence entre haïr et détester, c'est que Draco n'imagine pas chaque nuit qu'il crève Potter. Moi, si. Le rêve que je préfère faire, c'est celui où je lui plonge la tête dans un seau et où j'attends qu'elle se noie dans vingt centimètre d'eau. Elle gesticule, tente de s'en sortir mais je sens sa vie qui s'échappe entre mes doigts. Quand je rêve de ça, je m'éveille toujours avec le sourire.<br>Et je commence à m'habituer à cette violence que je sens dans mon ventre.

Notre guerre n'a pas commencé d'un coup. Il nous a fallut des années avant de déclarer le début des hostilités. Des années durant lesquelles je ne faisais que la détester. Par principe, parce qu'elle était Gryffondor, parce que c'était une Sang-de-bourbe, parce que Draco ne l'aimait pas, parce que ses cheveux étaient horribles... J'avais tout un tas de bonnes raisons qui faisaient que, quand je la croisais dans les couloirs, je lui faisais un croche-pied et l'insultait. Ça s'arrêtait là.  
>Il y a forcément eu un élément déclencheur, un moment précis ou la simple querelle adolescente s'est muée en haine profonde et durable. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.<p>

Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, ce n'est pas le bon jour.

.

**Mercredi, Hermione**

Si je devais écrire une liste des choses que je déteste chez elle, il n'y aurait probablement pas assez d'arbres sur terre pour me fournir les feuilles de papier dont j'aurais besoin. Rien qu'en citant ses sourcils, je pourrais développer sur des pages et des pages. La manière dont elle les épile, trop fins et trop hauts, la façon qu'elle a de hausser le droit pour se moquer, la manie qu'elle a de les froncer quand elle ne comprend pas un mot - souvent donc...  
>Toutefois, si je devais mettre un défaut en haut de la liste, j'y mettrais son comportement de traînée. Je ne suis pas contre des mœurs libérées, rien à voir. Mais coucher avec le copain de sa meilleure amie, et s'en vanter haut et fort dans la grande salle n'est pas le genre d'attitude qui attise mon respect. Le respect de la meilleure amie en question non plus, puisque la gifle qui a scellé la fin de leur entente résonne encore de temps en temps avec délice à mon oreille.<br>Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas non plus le fait qu'elle accepte n'importe qui dans son lit. Et je suis presque sure qu'elle a déjà eu une relation avec un professeur; elle est capable de s'abaisser à un tel niveau.

Cependant, il y a une personne avec qui je suis sure qu'elle a couché, et qui me fait la haïr davantage.

.**  
><strong>

**Jeudi, Pansy**

Elle entre dans la grande salle, évidemment accompagnée par ses deux gorilles, et j'ai envie de vomir. Elle pue l'hypocrisie et la fausseté à des kilomètres, je me demande comment les autres font pour ne pas se boucher le nez. Au lieu de ça, tous tournent la tête vers le trio et le suivent des yeux en bavant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'asseyent. Putain, ils me donnent tellement la nausée, tous! Ils agissent envers ces 3 pauvres tâches comme s'ils allaient déféquer des œufs en or dans l'instant, alors que la seule chose qui émane d'eux est une connerie à toute épreuve. Pour les macaques du moins. On connait pertinemment leur niveau d'intelligence, à eux, parce que leur bêtise dégouline pratiquement de leurs pores. Mais elle...  
>Je me suis souvent questionnée au sujet de ses "aptitudes mentales". J'aurais adoré découvrir qu'elle trichait en classe depuis sa première année, et que finalement elle était con comme un manche. Mais j'ai compris que c'était l'inverse.<br>Tout le monde la croit intelligente. Ce qu'il y a d'horrible, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait à quel point elle l'est réellement. Je suis certaine que même ce vieux taré de Dumbledore n'était pas moitié moins clairvoyant et perspicace. Merlin seul sait comme ça m'écorche la bouche de devoir l'avouer, mais je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence: la sous-estimer me nuirait. Mais si elle a l'intelligence, j'ai la ruse. Et l'un sans l'autre ne sert strictement à rien.  
>Mes yeux dérivent un instant sur Potter, et je retiens un ricanement. Cet abruti va mourir en tentant de sauver le peu de bonté restant sur Terre. Il n'a pas compris que s'il y a plus de Mangemorts que de gens enrôlés dans son foutu Ordre, c'est simplement parce que la cupidité et la cruauté l'emporteront toujours sur les valeurs utopiques qu'il prône.<p>

Quelle bande de… crétins bientôt morts.

.

**Vendredi, Hermione**

J'entre dans la Grande Salle et mes yeux sont immédiatement happés par le spectacle horrifique qu'elle offre. Elle est tellement, _tellement_ laide. La méchanceté et la cruauté inscrites sur ses traits font disparaître ses grands yeux bleus et son petit nez retroussé. Je ne vois que ses défauts, sur son visage. Dans son attitude suffisante et sure d'elle aussi, d'ailleurs.  
>Elle se tient sur son banc comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux et que tout lui était du. D'un geste du doigt, elle se fait obéir par tous les gamins terrifiés, qui la regardent pourtant avec admiration. C'est la preuve définitive que les Serpentards sont sado-masochistes : ils adulent ce qui les effraie au plus au point. De l'<em>admiration<em> ? Rien en elle ne mérite une once d'admiration. Elle est mauvaise, ne connait rien d'autre que la violence et l'intimidation, est à peine capable d'épeler les sorts de magie noir qu'elle apprend auprès de son maître… Tout est à jeter dans Pansy Parkinson.

L'imaginer se prosterner devant Voldemort me procure toujours un incroyable sentiment de bonheur. Je donnerais cher pour assister, cachée, à leurs réunions de Mangemorts, et la voir trembler en ignorant si elle sortira de la pièce vivante. A cette pensée, un sourire béant s'installe sur mon visage, et il m'est impossible de l'en déloger jusqu'au Samedi soir.

.

**Samedi, Pansy**

Elle va morfler. Se marier à Weasley, avoir 4 enfants atrocement laids, travailler dans une pauvre librairie, rentrer de plus en plus tard avec les années, refuser les avances de son époux, le tromper, le découvrir alcoolique, le retrouver mort un jour étouffé dans sa gerbe, vieillir seule avec pour unique compagnie la poussière entre les pages de ses bouquins.

Je peux prédire son avenir les yeux fermés, et ça me fait rire, d'un rire dément qui résonne dans ma tête. Tout ça, malgré le pathétique affligeant de la chose, c'est ce qu'elle espère pour son futur, c'est même ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde. Parce que si ça se réalise, c'est qu'elle aura gagné. Et donc que j'aurais perdu, que j'aurais échoué à la tuer, le jour de la bataille finale. Qui aura lieu dans peu de temps, au vu des informations dont je dispose.

J'ai si souvent pensé à ça, depuis un an. Au moment où je planterai ma baguette entre ses yeux et où je prononcerai l'_Avada Kedavra _qui mettra fin aux battements de son cœur en moins d'une seconde. Je ne pense pas être capable de la torturer, je ne saurais pas me retenir assez longtemps. Mais sa mort pure et nette m'ira tout aussi bien qu'une longue séance de _Doloris_.

Après tout, j'ai toujours adoré la voir mourir.

.

_**Le septième jour**_

_Le Dimanche est le seul jour qui les empêche de se tuer durant le reste de la semaine. C'est le seul jour où elles sourient toutes les deux d'un même sourire heureux, et où elles s'autorisent à être elles-mêmes. Cette autre partie d'elles-mêmes.  
>Le Dimanche matin, aux aurores, alors qu'Hermione sirote un thé à la table des Gryffondors, Pansy déguste un café très serré juste en face, chez les Serpentards. La pièce est quasiment déserte, les seuls présents sont quelques professeurs dont elles ne se soucient pas. Leurs amis, encore endormis, pensent que le Dimanche est pour elles jour de révisions. Personne ne les cherche jamais.<br>Elles se fixent durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Mais pas avec l'insurmontable haine des autres jours. Elles se contentent d'être là et de savourer le calme sans se lâcher des yeux. Ce n'est pas passionné, ni dévorant, ni quoi que ce soit de violent. C'est au contraire d'une douceur extrême, presque douloureuse, qu'on dirait aussi volatile que la nuée qui sort de la théière, devant Hermione.  
>Après presque une heure de contemplation silencieuse, elles se lèvent d'un même mouvement, comme si elles n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer pour connaître le moment exact où l'autre va bouger.<br>Elles sortent de la Grande Salle et marchent côte à côte, sans se toucher, toujours sans parler. Elles montent les étages d'un pas tranquille. Arrivées au septième, elles passent trois fois devant l'immense tapisserie qui recouvre le mur. La porte apparaît. Et elles entrent dans un salon aux tons bordeaux, canapés moelleux et feu de cheminée ronflant.  
>La métamorphose est aussi incroyable qu'immédiate. La douceur précédente laisse place à un besoin de l'autre urgent et vital. Elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre et s'embrassent avec un goût de dernière fois, comme chaque Dimanche. Parce qu'elles savent très bien que chaque Dimanche pourrait être leur dernière fois. Elles s'embrassent longtemps, sans se soucier des secondes qui s'échappent. Elles ont l'éternité pour elles seules, elles ont une journée entière. Alors elles s'embrassent.<br>Et puis elles font l'amour. Une, deux, trois fois… Jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rassasiées du corps de l'autre. C'est toujours long._

_Quand elles peuvent enfin se contempler sans envie, elles s'étendent dans le canapé le plus proche du feu. Hermione se cale entre les bras de Pansy, et pour la première fois de la journée elles prononcent autre chose que des gémissements ou des supplications pleines de désirs. Elles parlent, parlent, parlent encore même quand leur gorge brûle. Elles parlent de tout, de la peur, de la mort, de leur envie de vivre, de rien, des cours, de leurs amis, de leur enfance… Le seul sujet qu'elles n'abordent pas, c'est le lendemain et le reste de la semaine. Elles ne s'excusent jamais pour ce qu'elles ont fait subir à l'autre entre le Lundi et le Samedi, ni pour ce qu'elles vont continuer à lui faire subir. Elles n'en ont simplement pas besoin._

_Quand le soleil commence à décliner, elles oublient la guerre et parlent de l'avenir. Le leur, ensemble. Elles parlent de leur cottage en Irlande, de leur appartement à New-York et de leur chalet dans les Alpes. Elles parlent mariage, adoption et elles parlent du deuxième prénom de leurs enfants. Elles parlent librement, sans restriction, parce qu'elles ont oublié qu'elles vont mourir demain, ou le jour d'après, probablement de la main de l'autre. Elles se sont juré que les seules personnes à pouvoir les tuer seraient… elles-mêmes. De toute façon, ça ne leur posera aucun problème, parce qu'elles ne rêvent de que d'assassiner l'autre six jours par semaine._

_A bien y regarder, il y a aussi une question qu'elles passent sous silence. Parce que la réponse qui effleure leur esprit fait naître en elle plus de douleur qu'elles ne peuvent en supporter._

_Quand il fait nuit, après qu'elles se soient tues pour mieux profiter des derniers instants, elles s'embrassent plus longuement que tous leurs baisers précédents. Leur cœur éclate, tombe à leurs pieds comme du verre brisé.  
>Puis elles se lèvent, quittent la pièce et partent dans des directions opposées sans se retourner.<em>

_Dans le salon, le feu dans l'âtre s'est presque éteint alors que leurs parfums mélangés flottent encore dans l'air.  
>La question qu'aucune n'a voulu poser semble se consumer entre les dernières braises. Elle concerne une bataille finale se déroulant un Dimanche, alors que chacune représente l'univers de l'autre.<br>Elles se demandent seulement si elles seront capables de tuer, ce jour-là.  
>La réponse qui leur fait si mal est oui.<em>

_Mais elles savent qu'à l'instant où elles lanceront leur premier sort, le Dimanche ne sera jamais plus qu'un jour ordinaire._

* * *

><p><strong>.ooo<strong>_  
><em>

Voilà... que diiiiireuuuuuuh... rien. Ah si! J'aimerais beaucoup vos ressentis vis à vis:  
>1) Du Dimanche<br>2) Du contraste semaine/Dimanche  
>3) De la chute, que j'ai écrite en à peine 1h30. Oui oui, juste pour la dernière phrase. Mais oubliez, et continuez à croire que mon immeeeeeeense talent* ne nécéssite aucun travail, c'est mieux ainsi...<p>

Oh, et **QUESTION IMPORTANTE** : la suite, vous la préféreriez PDV Hermione ou Pansy? (de votre réponse dépend la fin de l'histoire, donc... gaffe à vous ! Gniark gniark 8D)

**Autre question pas vitale du tout mais bon**: Est-ce que l'italique à la fin vous gêne ou pas? Je peux l'enlever si vous préférez sans, mais je trouvait ça bien de marquer une différence pour que vous vous y repériez tout de suite...

.

* _Dois-je réellement préciser que c'est la chose la plus ironique que je peux dire? (2ème place: "Mon 90C m'empêche de voir..."; 3ème place : "Je ne suis absolument PAS en train de mater l'assistante d'anglais!")_


End file.
